


Making Barry Blush

by SamuelJames



Series: MMOM Entries 2015 [7]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Masturbation, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 12:13:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3895897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eddie has a fantasy about Barry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making Barry Blush

**Author's Note:**

> _Title: Making Barry Blush_   
>  _Pairing/Characters: Eddie Thawne. Mentions of Eddie Thawne/Iris West._   
>  _Rating: 18+_   
>  _Summary: Eddie has a fantasy about Barry._   
>  _Notes: Written for Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2015. The F/M categorisation is based on Eddie's current relationship but the M/M one is because he's thinking about Barry._   
>  _Disclaimer: This transformative work has been created purely for entertainment purposes. No profit is made or sought. No copyright infringement is intended._   
>  _Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net._

Eddie should be thinking about his beautiful girlfriend but it's Barry that comes to mind after a late night. Jerking off is an almost nightly thing, when he's alone. It relaxes him and it's not cheating if it's only imaginary. Iris probably thinks of other people too. Barry had helped today, with sample analysis for a case and he'd ended up helping Eddie catch a suspect in a lie by knowing that the movie he claimed to have seen wasn't still showing in theaters.

Barry is cute and really sweet. It's hard not to like him even though he's late sometimes and clumsy. It's an adorable clumsiness though, when he blushes and his cheeks flush. Making him smile feels fantastic and Eddie recalls how happy Barry had looked earlier when chatting with Joe. He should not be sleeping with one of his partner's kids and fantasizing about the other but Joe's made an appearance in his thoughts once or twice pre-Iris, so why not go for the whole family?

He doesn't really care about dragging this out, just quickens his strokes and thinks about other ways he could make Barry blush. He teases the spot just below the head of his cock and fondles his balls as he imagines Barry sucking him off. Barry would look so gorgeous on his knees, looking up at Eddie so innocently with his mouth full and spit slick lips stretched round Eddie's cock. He pictures himself fucking Barry's mouth while Barry is getting himself off. A few more strokes as he replays that thought on a loop and he's done. He grabs a tissue for the mess, already feeling relaxed, and cleans himself perfunctorily. After discarding the tissue, he gets settled under the covers and closes his eyes. He'll definitely use that fantasy again.


End file.
